narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heroes
Recap Over 1000 years ago, Seireitou Hyuga executed the Peace Requiem in order to for the world to stop fighting and work together as a whole. 1000 years have past and that peace has been long forgotten. The world has split into 3 Empires, the "Shadow Empire", the "Sun Universe" and the "Soviet Federation". The great heros, Seireitou, Hikaru and the other Yonkou have all been forgotten. The world has been scarred with more and more war. The story revolves around Kouhei Hyuga and Senna Kurosaki as the main characters Stories Part 1: Reintro and Reunion * The World Scarred: Enter Kouhei Hyuga * The Legend of the Yonkou * Eliminating the Threat * The Demon known as Noh * Echos of the Past ** An Unbreakable Bond: Sachi Urami and Seireitou Hyuga * The Guardian of Earth: Meeting Grandfather Suzaku Part 2: Battle For The Lost Lands * The Calm Before the Storm * Preparations: Battle for the Lost Lands ** Divinity and Political Right: Suzaku "Annon" Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Reunion of the Great Heros ** A Proven Point: Seireitou vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Liberating Mission City: The Battle for Narita * The Shadow Rebellion: Senna and Kouhei Missing?! * Inside the Compound * Revelation: A Madman's Ambitions * Kurumu's Lost Memories * Assult on Kyoto: The Shadow Liberation Force * Mission City Liberated: The United States of Kagegakure is Born * Forces Reassembled: The United Federation of Nations * Two Sides: The War for Supreme Conquest Begins * Infiltration: Return to the Homeland * Aizen's Top Men: The Knights of the Round * A Friend's Stolen Heart: Ryuka Uchiha vs Ārurueri - The Knight of Nine * Intermission: Jealousy and Confrontation * Man and Machine: Kouhei vs Urukiora - The Knight of Four * Predator and Prey: Kyashi Urami vs Jiruga - The Knight of Six * The Fight for Sovereignty and the Gap Between Heaven and Earth: Sachi Urami vs Ruka - The Knight of Seven * Science meets Perfection: Kurumu Kousoku vs Rua - The Knight of Eight * Battle of the Barbarians: Minkai Zokatakei vs Meikyū - The Knight of Five * Assemble The Army: Aizen Makes His Move * Foxes vs Dragons: Suzaku's Order vs. Aizen's Soldiers * Clash of the Titans: Yasuragindou Knights vs Round Knights ** True Hatred: Kouhei Hyuga vs Urukiora * The Knight of Three: Suzaku Hyuga vs Izayoi * The Knight of Two: Mizu Kurosaki vs Yūsei * The Knight of One: Seireitou vs Sutāku * The Search for Aizen: Through the Streets of Kagegakure ** Eradication: Hikaru “Shadow” Kurosaki vs Urakih “Wodahs” Ikasoruke * Hope, Defiance, and Despair: Kouhei Hyuga and Senna Kurosaki vs Sasuke Aizen * Revival of a Fallen Nation Part 3: The Trials of the Ryukami http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-O6bjoebXk&feature=related - the opening for the arc * Saitatsu's True Power: The Tatsukami * The Trials of the Ryukami * The First Trial: The Willpower and Shame of Arulunda * The Second Trial: The Pleasure and Guilt of Arushen * The Third Trial: The Love and Grief of Arufurou * The Fourth Trial: The Survival and Fear of Jyuubi * The Fifth Trial: The Truth and Lies of Rakurai * The Sixth Trial: The Gain and Loss of Shiranui * The Seventh Trial: The Restraint and Hate of Daikirai * The Eighth Trial: The Insight and Illusion of Dainichi * The True Legend of the Dragon Cycle: Ending It * The Ninth Trial: The Absolute Power of Kinryu * Destruction and Rebirth: Defeating the Ninth Trial * The Final Trial: Fighting a Friend * Hikami vs Haizo: A Fight to the Finish * The Alter of Saitatsu: The Knight's Forged Destiny 3.1: Final Confrontation: Brothers * Brothers of a Different Destiny: Dai Kaiôshin Seireitou vs Ryukami Haizo Part 4: Kid Seireitou and the Return of Kenji * The Second Hand of Time * The Red Dream of a Calamity Disappears * The Eternal Mark: I Found It * Within the Wall, When You Recover Something Lost * Without Dreaming Shallow Dreams * Is the Dream that a God of Death has a Darkness Darker Than Black? * Beneath the Fully Bloomed Cherry Blossoms * The Star of a Contract Fell * The Tragic Love Song of Destiny * The Single Arrow of Chaos * Kouhei's Decision and Senna's Heart * The Bond Between Them: Senna's Voice and Suzumi's Kiss * The Cruel Reunion of Fate * Hell Comes Silently: The Brothers Die at Dawn * Black Sky and White Sun * Tower of Tears: Eastern Angel, Western Hawk * Celestial Awakening: Seireitou Reborn * First Kiss: The Place Where it All Began * Beyond the Dark Forest: I Must Do It * Lured by the White Mist: I Want to See You * Do you Remember the Promise? * Cursed Blood: Limited Existence * Tomorrow Without Hope * Turn the Palm of Your Hand Toward the Sun * Beyond All Blood: Two Emperors * Light: Song of Redemption Still in Process... Part 5: Dealing with the Past http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Uru-aI_HNQ&feature=related - Opening for this Arc * Rejoice and Depression: Where's Seireitou? * The Wanderer of the Yonkou * Cherry Blossom Memories Still in Process...